


Les yeux verts

by Nelja



Category: Horatio Lyle Series - Catherine Webb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Défi Halloween, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, Humor, Mind Control, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Tseiqin ne sont pas bons à avoir comme ennemis... mais peut-être qu'en avoir une pour amie peut encore sauver Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les yeux verts

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Catherine Webb.
> 
> Ecrit pour un mème d'horreur pour Halloween sur les thèmes Contrôle Mental, Utilisation de magie sur quelqu'un et Violence

Cet homme s'appelle Horatio Lyle, et il est en route pour aller tuer tous ceux qu'il aime.

Cela pourrait marquer un manque de logique certain, et c'est bien le principe : il a toujours su que la magie pouvait tout lui prendre, y compris cela, y compris lui-même. Il a suffi d'un Tseiqin, un seul, qui voulait venger Selene ou Lord Moncorvo ou peu importe, et voilà qu'il va faire son propre malheur, cruellement lucide du début à la fin.

Son intelligence, on lui en a laissé l'usage, seulement pour qu'il soit dans la pleine mesure de ses moyens intellectuels pour qu'il puisse décider comment il le fera, si une arme et la surprise peuvent suffire, ou s'il vaut mieux qu'il prépare tout à l'avance, quels poisons seront les plus efficaces, sans espoir de guérison. S'il vaut mieux que ce soit fait un par un, ou tout d'un coup. Mais non, l'enchantement dans lequel il flotte, d'un vert malsain, ne lui laisse pas tant de latitude. La seule question sera lequel se présentera en premier devant ses yeux. Ils mourront tous, un peu un, et lui en même temps, petit morceau par petit morceau. On ne lui a rien dit, mais cet ensorcellement est comme une chose vivante qui, sans un mot, fait ressentir chacune de ses intentions, dans les détails, et lui fait goûter un avant-goût de ses actes à l'avance, pour qu'il puisse comparer l'intensité du désespoir ensuite.

Il peut même savoir tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, tous les plans les plus élaborés pour arriver à proximité d'un aimant, et c'est bien parce qu'il est capable de les concevoir qu'il se retrouve aussitôt empêché d'en commencer l'élaboration, même un peu.

Horatio ne pleure pas ; en fait, il lui semble percevoir qu'il marche avec une légèreté joyeuse, pour mieux donner l'illusion. Tous ceux qui le croisent pensent certainement qu'il vient d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, que c'est une belle journée pour lui.

Et voilà la première personne de sa liste qui s'avance vers lui, comme par hasard. Lin peut être imprévisible de cette façon, restant parfois des mois sans même donner la moindre nouvelle, mais aujourd'hui...

Elle sera donc la première. Et aussi la plus difficile à tuer - d'un point de vue purement technique, parce que la plus grande partie des armes qui pourraient la blesser le délivreraient du sortilège qui le torture, et bien sûr il n'a pas le droit de l'oublier, de faire semblant, et cette possession ne lui laissera pas non plus accomplir quelque chose de vraiment stupide, quand il en a encore plus envie que d'habitude.

Il prépare un sourire qui n'est qu'un prélude à l'inviter chez lui, où ses moyens d'action seront infiniment plus larges.

"Mister Lyle. Vous êtes si poli et ouvert, pour une fois. Serait-ce là un prélude à une tentative de meurtre ?"

Elle sait. C'est un frisson qui lui traverse le dos, à la fois la nécessité de tout reconsidérer, des plans élaborés qui partent en morceaux, mais aussi un incroyable espoir.

Espoir qui ne fait que se renouveler quand elle lui allonge un coup du revers de la main, envoyant une douleur cuisante dans son épaule, qui rayonne dans tout son corps. Ce n'est qu'un début.

Des passants se retournent. Horatio doute qu'ils oseront même intervenir. Il se demande si Lin va le tuer. Ce serait certainement la solution la plus raisonnable, et cela serait probablement moins douloureux que les coups qu'elle lui assène pour lui empêcher de se relever, ou au moins, moins longtemps. Enfin, elle finit de le faire tomber à terre, et elle a noué ses bras et blessé ses jambe suffisamment pour que, même avec son faible poids, elle l'empêche de se relever avec une sûreté totale. Si elle visait sa mort, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, et beaucoup plus facilement que cela.

Il plisse ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, et voudrait plus que tout les garder ouverts, pour la voir, et pour essayer, oui, voir ce que peut faire la magie contre la magie, si Lin peut sortir sa vie du cauchemar qui semblait n'avoir aucune issue.

"Vous pouvez croire parfois que je vous fais languir, Mr Lyle, à fuir votre compagnie, mais en fait je vous stalke bien plus souvent que vous pouvez le réaliser. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui particulièrement, cela vous fait plaisir."

Il imagine un instant Lin lui arrachant les paupières, et ce serait encore pour le sauver, il y aurait bien un moyen de voir à travers la sang, de vivre après en humectant artificiellement la cornée avec un appareil bien conçu... pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas ? S'il pouvait seulement l'en supplier...

Elle ne le maintient plus que d'une main maintenant, et le charme le force à se débattre fort, vicieusement, à la blesser, et déjà le charme fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher une faiblesse dans ce refus qu'elle a de le tuer, une façon de reprendre l'avantage. Mais l'agilité et les compétences de la Tseiqin sont sa salvation, et pour le moment aussi celle d'Horatio même si elle vient avec des ecchymoses. Et avec des ongles qui tirent sur sa paupière, l'ouvrent de force.

"Ouvrez les yeux, ahuri d'humain !"

C'est ce qu'elle lui dit, c'est ce que lui dit la lumière verte de ses yeux, qui est de la même espèce que celle qui a pris possession de chaque recoin de son esprit, cette lueur belle et répugnante, et pourtant c'est la seule chose qui peut le sauver, et il en a besoin, et il doit tout faire pour l'éviter...

C'est comme une tempête dans sa tête. Il ouvre son deuxième oeil.

Deux océans montés l'un contre l'autre, magie contre magie, et Horatio qui ne peut que ressentir, rien faire pour agir, pas même comprendre, mais c'est tellement violent qu'il a l'impression que même quand les vagues se seront dissipées, il ne restera plus rien de lui, son esprit brisé, délavé, comme une épave morte au rivage...

Quand il se réveille, Lin est auprès de lui, rayonnant de satisfaction d'elle-même, et répond immédiatement à une interrogation qui lui semble dater d'il y a des millénaires "Cela aurait été le résultat le plus naturel, mais bien sûr, j'ai fait attention. Vous pouvez parfois demander une maintenance élevée, Mister Lyle. Je suppose que nous allons nous venger, à présent ? Cela vous remettra d'aplomb."

Et il n'y a pas assez de mots dans la langue anglaise pour dire à Lin tout ce qu'il lui doit, pas assez d'actes dans toute leur histoire pour la payer de retour.


End file.
